En mi mente
by zurdas
Summary: "Me gusta refugiarme en mi mente, imaginar cosas que podrían ser pero no son. Supongo que soy algo masoquista."


_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece._

_Quizá no está muy bien, me ha venido la idea a la cabeza y necesitaba escribirlo. Un fic-arrebato._

* * *

Mi vida era monótona y aburrida tras la guerra. Me pasaba el día en una pequeña habitación, con el portátil en frente y un blog en blanco. No sé si decir que un blog está en blanco es correcto, pero soy de la vieja escuela. En el colegio nos daban papeles para escribir y yo me dedicaba a hacer dibujitos en el margen. Siempre me regañaban por eso. Los ordenadores llegaron más tarde...

Todo cambió cuando conocí a Sherlock Holmes. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo negro azabache y esos ojos azul claro que lo escrutaban todo con intensidad. Era tan extraño cómo su nombre. Pensé que me tomaba el pelo, así que por la tarde busqué en internet y encontré una página web. El hombre había sido sincero, se llamaba Sherlock. Y por el contenido de la página web me di cuenta de que estaba realmente loco. Pero quizá yo lo estaba más, por aceptar ir a vivir con él.

Nuestras primeras 24 horas juntos fueron pura adrenalina. Curiosamente, fue uno de los mejores días de mi fui a vivir con un hombre que tenía una calavera, recorrí las calles de Londres tratando de atrapar un taxi, le di la bienvenida a la ciudad a un pobre turista, conocí a la Sra Hudson, ayudé a resolver un crimen, fui "secuestrado" por el hermano de Sherlock, maté a un hombre... Y sobretodo, me convertí en el mejor amigo del único detective consultor del mundo.

Sherlock era realmente curioso. A veces estaba horas, o incluso días, sin hablar. Se ponía parches de nicotina para pensar (nunca menos de tres). Olvidaba con frequéncia si yo estaba en casa o no. Se ponía como loco con los casos que le encargaban. Tocaba el violín maravillosamente, melodías dulces y algo tristes (excepto cuando quería echar a Mycroft y usaba el instrumento de un modo ruidoso y molesto). Con una simple mirada era capaz de detectar cualquier detalle, cualquiera.

No se realmente cómo pasó, pero supongo que era inevitable. A pesar de todas las veces que negué ser gay, tras unos meses de convivencia caí rendido a los pies Sherlock. Y así estoy. Enamorado en secreto del hombre más increíble que he conocido jamás.

Adoro cuando no tenemos ningún caso y nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas butacas, el uno frente al otro. Sherlock toca el violín de ese modo tan suave y melancolioso que tanto me gusta mientras yo miro al infinito.

Me gusta refugiarme en mi mente, imaginar cosas que podrían ser pero no son. Supongo que soy algo masoquista. Porque en mi imaginación, Sherlock también está enamorado de mí y estamos juntos. Cuando lo desubren en Scotland Yard quedan boquiabiertos. Sobretodo Sally y Anderson. Me encataría ver sus caras si nos vieran a mi detective y a mi besándonos.

¿Mi detective? Sí, Sherlock es MI detective. Nunca lo digo, pero lo pienso a menudo. Él es mi detective, yo soy su doctor. El equipo perfecto. La pareja perfecta. Ojalá se diera cuenta.

-John, ¿todo bien? -el violín a dejado de sonar y Sherlock me mira con un pequeño deje de preocupación en la mirada.

-Sí, eh... estaba pensando -contestó, rascándome la nuca.

-¿Y en que pensabas? -su intensa mirada me está matando.

-En el caso que resolvimos ayer -improviso, completamente sonrojado.

Un mensaje de texto me saca del mal paso y Sherlock se pone de pie de un salto. No necesito que diga nada para saber que Greg acaba de pedirle ayuda en un caso. Voy corriendo a por mi chaqueta y le tiendo la suya. Él me dedica una sonrisa diferente a las habituales. Cómo con... afecto.

-Vamos -dice, con esa voz tan grabe que me encanta.

Yo asiento y salgo tras él. Llevo tiempo conviviendo con este sentimiento, de modo que ya se controlarme cuando estoy cerca suyo. Pero entonces tropiezo con un escalón y cierro los ojos con fuerza. El golpe no llega. Siento que me estruja algo cálido y blando. Abro los párpados, con cuidado, y me encuentro los increibles ojos de gato de Sherlock. Me está sujetando por la cintura, evitándo mi caída.

-Vigila, John. Estoy perdido sin mi blogger -sonríe, con su boca muy cerca de la mía.

Pero entonces se separa y sale a la calle para llamar un taxi. Yo respiro hondo, tratándo de serenarme. Y entonces me doy cuenta. Quizá mi mundo imaginario puede llegar a ser real. Tal vez hay esperanza para mí.


End file.
